Historias Detrás De Criminales
by scarleetz
Summary: 5 Drabbles en Honor al Gremio Independiente Crime Sorcière. Porque estas son las Historias detrás de Criminales.
1. Secretos

**Historias Detrás De Criminales**

Holaa! Aquí la Señorita con otro fanfic. Esta vez de uno de mis gremios favoritos: _**Crime Sorciére.**_

Este fanfic, se trata de escribir algo sobre ellos a través de un tema.

Serán 5 drabbles. Y nada! Disfrútenlo mucho.

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le Pertenece a Hiro Mashima, al igual que sus perfectos personajes.**

Sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el fic.

* * *

_Tema: Secretos_

Secretos

Tres siluetas deambulan por la noche.

La primera solo dio un paso y saltó.

La segunda tenia un ritmo tranquilizante.

La tercera solo espera pacientemente.

No hay palabra en el aire, solo sus tres respiraciones,a la luz de una linda madrugada.

Nadie sabe sus nombres, sino que si los conocen, deben olvidarle.

A pesar de que el Consejo los persiga, ellos viven su mundo a su manera.

_Ellos tienen un objetivo común, eliminar sus pecados. _

**Pero nadie entiende. **

Así que se esconden y actúan en las sombras.

_Este es su secreto, su vida._

* * *

Me quedo muy corto. Lo siento. Andaba sin inspiración. Pero en lo personal me agrado mucho y espero que a ustedes tambien.

Mañana les subiré el segundo.

Espero que les guste!

**¡Y si tienen sus hermosas sugerencias, criticas lo que sea, por favor decírmelas ya que me sirven mucho!**

**¡Espero sus reviews pronto!**

**Nos leemos.**

Scarlet**t**


	2. Pecados

Aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo! Me eh enamorado de este. Es demasiado hermoso!

Aunque triste. Disfruten!

El tema de hoy día son los: _**Pecados.**_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, al igual que sus perfectos personajes.**

_Sin mas preámbulos los dejo con el fic._

* * *

Pecados.

Tema: Pecados.

Tres siluetas habían terminado el trabajo. Meldy, Ultear y Jellal se calentaban alrededor de un fuego que aún no había sido un gran problema para iluminar.

Una vez más, nadie hablaba.

_Ninguno de ellos quería. Hoy, una vez más, vieron que tenían la desgracia causada sus errores. _

**_Jellal recordó un día en la Torre del Paraíso. _**

El no tenía nada que envidiar a otros todavía, pero ese día que había conocido a una chica bastante peculiar.

Tenía una cara que reflejaba tristeza,dolor, como si algo hubiera dejado sin concluir, miraba el mundo que la rodeaba con horror.

Pero sus ojos hablaban mejor que ella.

Estaban locos, pensando en satisfacer a los dioses e invocar Zeref.

_Loco para pensar que eran invencibles. _

_Loco para matar a tantos hombres por un sueño sin sentido. _

Su corazón tenia una tinta color negro que no se borraba.

Todos ellos, habían sido culpables de crímenes imperdonables.

_Meredy siempre se preguntaba por que el nunca sonreía._

En realidad, nunca lo había visto sonreír.

Oh, por supuesto, con los labios que a menudo se extendían en una mueca que imitaba perfectamente la alegría o la felicidad.

Pero sus ojos siempre tristes.

_Estaban apagados y con niebla, y las lágrimas que estaban escondidas dentro de ellos eran como agujas en su corazón. _

De todos los pecados que había cometido, sólo había uno que Jellal probablemente nunca podría perdonar.

**_Uno que ha contribuido a la desaparición de un hermosa sonrisa, la de un niño inocente. _**

* * *

Dios! que me ha salido triste.

Me agrado mucho y espero que a ustedes también.

Como siempre mañana el tercer capitulo.

**¡Y si tienen sus hermosas sugerencias, criticas lo que sea, por favor decírmelas ya que me sirven mucho!**

**¡Espero sus reviews pronto!**

**Nos leemos.**

Scarlet**t**


	3. Familia

Hola! No merezco vivir. No he subido Capítulos en dos días, y recién me presento.

Como ya salí de vacaciones, tendré muchos días para escribir.

_Estaba Pensando en subir Un GaLe, o Un ElfEver. No se! Espero que les agrade el Cap._

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima , al igual que sus perfectos personajes**.

Sin mas Preámbulos los dejo con el fic.

* * *

Familia

_Tema: Familia _

Una vez más, la noche,les podía jugar una escena divertida, bajo la tierna sonrisa de la Lady Luna.

Ultear ,No tenia nada mas que hacer, para pasar el rato en el que se encuentra sola.

Unas horas antes, Jellal y Meldy habían ido a comprar algo para satisfacer sus necesidades para los próximos días.

Era un hábito entre ellos, una rutina que se ha instalado los últimos meses.

Se suponía que iban a volver en la tarde, pero la noche ya había caído.

_Ultear ,esperando, y esperando, pidiéndole respuestas a la luna de porque no regresaban._

Obviamente, estaba ansiosa de poder ver a Meldy. Mucho más que una hermana,que una hija; era una chica fuerte, decidida, confiada, con un corazón frágil y fácil de romper.

_Tenía orgullo,ella la había visto crecer y madurar, ante la tristeza._

Se habían enfrentado a lo desconocido juntas.

Así que por supuesto que estaba ansiosa de volver a verla.

Pero Jellal ... Ella nunca habría pensado preocuparse tanto por él.

Podría mentir y decir que estaba preocupada por él, porque estaba con Meldy, y sus temores giraban a su alrededor.

Pero esto no fue todo. Ella estaba muy asustada por él.

Nunca le había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

Ella nunca se había disculpado.

Y lamentó que sus últimas palabras fueron un sencillo gruñido cuando intentó molestar durante la siesta antes de salir.

Sus últimos meses juntos habían establecido vínculos entre ellos, más fuerte que la sangre de ellos mismos.

_Con ellos se sentía bien._

_Ellos eran su familia, el ancla que cuando se caía, la subía a flote._

_Sin ellos no era nada, y sin ellos la vida pierde su sabor. Y ahora ..._

-Ultear somos nosotros! - exclamo una dulce voz.

-El consejo casi se da cuenta de nosotros, por lo que tuvimos que desviar camino - explicó una voz más grave.

¿Cuál fue la sorpresa de los dos magos cuando llegaron a su pequeña guarida?

Una caverna abierta decorada con un pequeño chorro de agua corriente.

Vieron a Ultear sentada en el suelo, agarrándose la mitad del pelo, y con la cara inundada de lagrimas.

Los dos recién llegados miraron, primero con incredulidad, luego, poco a poco, la risa les escapó, por supuesto.

Se retorcían de risa, sin poder parar, frente la maga del tiempo echando humos.

_¡¿Quien se demora tanto tiempo?! ¡No ven que estaba preocupada!-gritó de repente, creando nuevas risas._

Se levantó, deteniendo las convulsiones histéricas que animaron a sus dos compañeros.

Sin embargo, ella lloró más.

Caminó hacia ellos vacilante.

Se agachó, lentamente, y, finalmente,agarro sus brazos tanto que lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas, pues no los quería dejar ir.

**_-Ustedes Idiotas, No me dejen de nuevo - Los dos magos correspondieron el abrazo de su amiga._**

Eran Una familia feliz.

Igual que arriba en el cielo, la luna sonreía como nunca.

* * *

Me enamore de este capítulo.

No se! Se me ocurrió de la nada.

¡Espero que les guste mucho!

Solo quedan restan dos drabbles.

**¡Y si tienen sus hermosas sugerencias, criticas lo que sea, por favor decírmelas ya que me sirven mucho!**

**¡Espero sus reviews pronto!**

**Nos leemos.**

Scarlet**t**


End file.
